Mixed Signals
"Mixed Signals" is the seventh episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 28th of the overall series. It debuted on March 25, 2011. Plot Rex, Agent Six, and a strike team of Providence agents are fighting a massive Starfish EVO when Rex, for no apparent reason, begins growing a bizarre device from his body. Despite all attempts to stop building the device Rex involuntarily continues. At first Rex believes that the starfish is trying to tell him something, but Rex's attempts to talk with it and accidentally splits it in two. It reproduces out of each half, thus making there be two starfish. Six tells Rex to go get checked out while he and the strike team handle the starfish. At the checkup Dr. Holiday states that there is nothing wrong with Rex, except for his bizarre craving for pineapple and salmon pizza. Deciding to find answers himself, Rex decides to build the machine he was growing the old fashion way, by assembling it by hand out of virtually every electronic device in Providence Headquarters. Upon completion, the machine attacks Rex, trapping him and leaving him incapable of helping Dr. Holiday and Bobo who are being attacked at the same time. Also at the same time a man arrives outside Providence HQ and incapacitates everyone using a sonic weapon. He eventually reaches Rex and orders the machine to let everyone go. The man unveils himself and reveals that he is Caesar Salazar, Rex's long-lost older brother. He proves it by telling Rex about the scar behind his knee which Rex received in a industrial accident when he was seven years old, which Rex himself confirms with the answer "I always wondered how I got that." Caesar also explains that he was responsible for the device Rex has been trying to build. He states he was looking for the Control Nanite and to find it he instructed it to build the transmitter which he could trace, unaware that doing so would kill Rex since it bonded with his DNA. Caesar states that he will have to talk to Gabriel Rylander since he was the one responsible for looking after it, only for Rex to inform him that Gabriel is dead. Rex willingly goes with Caesar to get some answers. Caesar explains that while it has been five years since the Nanite Event for Rex, it has in fact been fifteen minutes for Caesar, who was a scientist working on the Nanite Project. When the Event happened, it supercharged the subspace engine in his research pod sending him into orbit at such a speed that time itself slowed down from five years to fifteen minutes, the amount of time it took him to get his ship under control. Rex looks out the window to discover that they are in the Arctic, getting there via the subspace engine. In order to get away from Providence to privately talk some more, Rex accidentally triggers the pod's recall device, which brings them to the original site of the Nanite Event: Abysus. The jump drains the engine and the shortly reunited brothers are immediately surrounded by Van Kleiss' EVOs. Though Providence is able to get them out of Abysus, Van Kleiss now knows that Caesar is still alive and shows much concern. Agent Six brings Rex back to deal with the Starfish EVO which has now split into hundreds of smaller starfish. Recognizing Rex needs help, Caesar injects the starfish with a nanite solution which forces them to reform into the singular starfish, which Providence is immediately able to contain and capture via a giant electrostatic net. Caesar immediately goes to work for Providence. Being the only known surviving scientist of the Nanite Event at that time, he is easily the number one expert on nanites in the entire world. However, Rex considers finally meeting his long-lost older brother a bit of a hollow victory. He states that the man before him is a stranger and furthermore he has already formed the people of Providence into his own family. Cast Trivia * This episode reveals: ** Rex's last name is Salazar.﻿ ** Rex was born in Geneva, Switzerland. ** Rex's parents' names (Rafael and Violeta) as well as their tragic fate. ** Story behind Caesar's absence during the five years after the Event. * This is the first time the Funchucks have been used since "Rampage". Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes